


See you again

by Beyond_The_Fourth_Wall



Series: Haikyuu Collab [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Creampie, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Public Sex, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyond_The_Fourth_Wall/pseuds/Beyond_The_Fourth_Wall
Summary: Its been years since the two of you dated.  Tanaka could even say that he almost forgot about you.  But your appearance at a reunion changes that.Everything floods back.(TanakaxGN!Reader)
Relationships: Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader
Series: Haikyuu Collab [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965499
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	See you again

**Author's Note:**

> So.... It was Tanaka time for this collab. 
> 
> I was deadass the last person to pick because of the randomizer. But thankfully no one choose him. I just hope I did him justice.

You were just so… appetizing. And you didn’t know it. 

~~~~

Although the weather was rather cold, Tanaka felt warm under his semi-formal clothes. He loosened his collar and let out a sigh. 

Karasuno High holds an annual winter dance for its alumni. While he would rather have met up in a bar, he wouldn’t say that the location was a total loss. The gym he stood by held many memories, and he could almost smell the musk of sweat after a long practice through the locked door. And from his spot, he could see many of his classmates mingling and catching up with one another. 

A flash of black and blonde hair caught his eye. And without a moment’s notice, he found himself in the direction of his old friend. It was a surprise that Nishinoya even showed up. The man was a free spirit who spent his time traveling. The last place that Tanaka knew that the former libero was in Italy.

“Ryūnosuke?” The lack of suffix almost made the man tear up. Either Nishinoya saw him as a close friend even after all this time, or Nishinoya just grew accustomed to how names were said overseas.

Tanaka hoped it was the former. 

The two friends embraced and after releasing, gave the other a wide grin. After a moment, the air grew tense around the duo.

“So, I finally see some hair on that head of yours.” Nishinoya attempted to rub the taller man’s head. Tanaka quickly dodged the incoming hand.

“And I see you grew a couple centimeters.” The former outside hitter teased, comparing his height to the other man. A smirk grew on his face.

The two looked at each other and burst out laughing. The supposed tension between the two men quickly dissipated. They went from two former classmates to two friends who haven't seen each other for a long time. Tanaka quickly hung his arm over Nishinoya’s shoulder. 

“So how’s life going? See anything cool while out and about?” He quickly shifted his arms so that Nishinoya was in a headlock. The shorter man laughed as he attempted to break free from the taller man’s grip.

The former libero attempted to respond, but something caught his eye.

“Isn’t that [Y/N] over there?” 

Just the mention of you had him turn to see. 

It really was you. 

You stood in the middle of a group of people, happily telling the others what happened so far in their lives. But...it felt like you were the only one that spoke. The way you smiled, the way the light in your eyes brightened when you laughed, and even the outfit you wore had him entranced. He didn’t notice his loosening grip on the former libero until Nishinoya pinched his side. The sudden pain broke him from your allure and he glared at Nishinoya. Nishinoya only gave a knowing look along with a teasing smile. An elbow nudge (and a couple of shots) was all he needed to get his feet to work and to actually talk to you.

While Kyoko filled his brain in high school, you were the one who filled his heart. The two of you dated in your third year, but different paths broke you apart. You went to a far away university while he stayed behind.

He wasn’t mad at your decision and decided to support your goals from afar. But that was years ago. And you’re in front of him now.

Recognition filled your face as you ran to meet him. You were actually in front of him. 

No screen separated you. 

After all this time… After all the distance… 

Everything rushed back. 

Every kiss, touch, and longing stare.

Every laugh and cry.

Without a word, he grabbed your wrist.

You were just so… appetizing. And you didn’t know it. 

~~~~

“I missed you. So fucking much.”

You could barely hear him over the sounds nearby. And you couldn’t help but focus on the sound of flesh hitting other flesh. 

Tanaka had dragged you behind the gym. His body pressed yours onto a cold wall. The lights from the party could be seen from the corner of his eye. His pants were pulled down just enough to free his member while your underwear was pushed to the side.

He wasted no time to enter your warmth.

It felt like ages since he last did this with you.

His large palm covered your mouth, effectively sealing your moans. 

You must have been surprised that he could keep quiet for this long. Had this been one of your highschool romps, then everyone at the party would have heard him grunt and moan.

"I wonder what they’d do if they knew you were with me right now." He whispered into your ear.

He knew that the sound of his voice rang in your mind. 

Your confused face said it all to him. He could practically hear you ask yourself, ‘who are they? My friends, your teammates, or everyone else at the party?’ He didn’t give you an answer as he continued to drive into you.

He was close.

Harsh thrusts pushed his hips on yours as the man grunted. The grip on your hips tightened as he felt himself let go. And from your muffled babbling and the tightening around his cock, he knew you were close as well.

You could feel his cum trickle down your thighs. Tanaka took a step back, snapping back to reality.

“Shit. I don’t have a napkin.”

And there was your lovable baldy. After rolling your eyes, you reached into your bag and grabbed your pack of napkins. You almost laughed at his look of amazement. He grabbed a couple and wiped himself clean. He was gracious enough to wipe you off as well, although he was gentler, taking his time to graze your thighs and entrance. 

You took the time to make the both of you look as presentable as possible. There was no helping the wrinkles on your clothes.

Tanaka gave your cheek a light peck. 

“So… This won’t be the last time, right?” While you weren't officially back together, this moment proved to him that you both still cared. 

You gave him the smile that he missed so much.

“Obviously. How could I leave my lovable idiot alone? Now come on. I’m sure people are wondering where we went.” You replied with a kiss to his cheek. His face reddened in embarrassment. He could handle fucking you on a wall, but you giving him affection brightened him like a tomato.

The two of you returned to the party, hand-in-hand. Nishinoya gave Tanaka a thumbs up. While the party was a bit slow to his tastes, Tanaka was glad he went. Because if it wasn’t for that party, then the two of you wouldn’t have gotten back together.

And he wouldn’t be standing at the altar right now, looking deeply into your eyes.


End file.
